numberblocksfandomcom-20200223-history
Ten out of Ten
Ten out of Ten '''is the second part 'of the first season that ran from May 1 - 19, 2017. Episodes ''Six (number 6) - A dice appears in Numberland. Six sings a rap tune about how fun a dice can be. Seven (number 7) - Numberblocks 1-6 have a picnic. Rainbow-colored Numberblock Seven appears and sings how lucky he is. Eight (number 8) - Numberland is rocked by the arrival of superblock Eight, also known as Octoblock. Nine (number 9) - Four is upset that he's the only square in the world until Nine appears. Ten (number 10) - Nine wants to be one bigger. One adds up with him and they become Ten, who sings about being a ten block. Just add one (adding up to 10) - In a song, Numberblocks add up to 10. Blast Off (number bonds to 10) - Ten blasts off to the moon with her friends. Counting Sheep (factors of 6) - Six tries to get the sheep to sleep. Double Trouble (x2) - One has an adventure in the doubling dungeon of doom. Shes doubles up to Eight and finds eight golden delicious apples. The Three Threes (3 x 3) - When problems happen, Nine wants to solve them himself... by becoming a trio of talented Threes! Odds and Evens (odds and evens) - The Ten Numberblocks play bounceball. Fluffies (number bonds to 7) - It's tickle time in Numberland when Fluffies are counted, but Seven is not ticklish! The Two Tree (addition and subtraction by 2) - It's odds versus evens again when the Numberblocks play a game of Throwing Twos. Numberblock Castle (numbers 5 to 10) - Numberblocks 1-4 have an adventure in Numberblock Castle, with the help of their friends 5-10. Ten Green Bottles (counting backward) - One of Ten's bottles accidentally falls off the wall, setting off a numbery hullabaloo. Characters Introduced Six Seven Eight Nine Ten Past Characters One Two Three Four Five Trivia * The trailer for the second part uses clips from the episodes Six, Seven, Eight, and Ten. * The intro for the second part is modified, as the beginning line goes: "1-2-3-4-5 Numberblocks, 6-7-8-9-10 Numberblocks" instead of "1-2-3-4-5 Numberblocks, 1-2-3-4-5 Numberblocks" in High Five. * The second part of the first season was supposed to be like the first part. Counting Sheep ''was supposed to take place after ''Six, while Double Trouble ''and ''Fluffies ''were supposed to take place after ''Eight. * The only Numberblocks in the second part whose eponymous episodes are the only episode in which they are the biggest Numberblocks are Seven and Nine. * The second part of Season 1 features some episodes with some Numberblocks who are absent and some with some Numberblocks who have no lines of dialogue. * Six, Eight and Nine are the only new Numberblocks in the second part who have no number bond episodes. ** However, Six has a number factor episode. * Ten Out Of Ten was released to DVD as of January 29, 2018.